Confusing Love
by JorrieBabyy
Summary: Torrie Wilson is Happy with her boyfriend Randy Orton, but not so much with her best friend Trish Stratus's boy friend John Cena . Sometimes there has to be a bad start to have a happy ending. review sucks story is much better
1. That's how i feel about him

Torrie sat at home all alone and bored. She was watching Monday night raw waiting for her boyfriend Randy Orton to make his appearance.

_I don't know why they have to have him appearing on raw every week when they know he's injured_ she thought.

She knew he wouldn't be on the screen till later on. She missed him a lot, he'd always have something he had to do wwe related but she couldn't complain seen as though she had been doing the same at one point. She was beginning to understand how Peter felt when she was gone because at this present moment in time she was missing Randy like crazy. But Peter was in the past and now she had to concentrate on her future.

Torrie's no air ringtone started to play as she tried to find her cell phone.

"Hello" she said

"Hey there mama, what's good?"

Torrie knew exactly who this was, non other then her best friend Trish Stratus.

"Ay papa, nothing much just missing Randy like crazy and trying to find a way to entertain myself"

"Awww well lucky enough I have my boyfriend with me till survivor series, well kinda, he's always doing something, John Cena just can't sit and relax he's always got to do something." The Canadian diva laughed "As for your boredom, I'm sorry I have no cure but you could watch raw"

"Raw is boring me, and as for John, yeah you're lucky to have him around I guess, so how are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're good and Torrie you should start making an effort with John, after all he is your boyfriend's best friend and your best friend's boy friend" Trish said a little confused if what she had just said made sense.

"Confusing much?" Torrie giggled

"I'm sorry, but you know what I meant" Trish laughed back

"Unfortunately, yes I know what you mean and no! You know how I feel about your boyfriend and that my friend is not going to change"

"I really don't understand your problem with him Torrie, I really don't"

"Okay well basically he's been out with half the women in the locker room, he caused a huge fight between you and Ash because he claimed he had fallen in love with you, and basically he's a friendship breaker and a player"

"Look, john and I had fallen in love and we couldn't hide it from Ashley much longer, besides Ashley and John were on the verge of splitting up anyway"

"Trish you're one of the smartest people I know yet you couldn't work out that having a romance behind Ashley's back was going to hurt her and also ruin your friendship in the process! Was John Cena worth all that? And please think before you answer this"

The Canadian diva stayed quiet.

"Look Trish you're my best friend and I hate it when we have conversations like these but I'm never going to be friends with John and I'm not going to respect him either. I told Ash the same thing when she was with him only that time I did have 1 percent of respect for him but after he slept with you and you both screwed Ash over it's going to take more then your words to gain that respect back for him" Torrie replied

"So you obviously must have no respect for me if you feel that I and John screwed Ashley freaking Masarro over, huh?" Trish said in an argumentative tone.

Torrie remained calm. "The reason I'm still best friends with you is because Trish love is blind and yes unfortunately you're in love with John and you're blinded by the what he does and how he treats women. Look I thin we should drop the subject and have a time out. I'll call you tomorrow, love you"

"Whatever and yeah love you too" Trish said putting the phone down.

Torrie put the phone down and had a bit of a bad feeling inside of her, what she said may have been harsh but it was all true. Fans and people who watched wrestling always thought Randy Orton was the bad guy, the player who'd screw women all the time and his best friend John Cena was the good guy, based on his character on-screen. Little did they know it was the total opposite, she couldn't work out how a good guy like Randy became best Friends with such a jackass.

She shook her thoughts and carried on watching raw, John Cena was the least of her worries.

* * *

reviews will be awesome x ) and i think i'm going to stick to this story seen as though i have alot of intresting things to add.  
don't be confused though, this is a jorrie story, or will be eventually !


	2. The Confrontation

"BABY" Torrie screamed out loud, running towards the legend killer and jumping on him as soon as he walked in

"BABY" Torrie screamed out loud, running towards the legend killer and jumping on him as soon as he walked in.

"Oh. Wow." The legend killer smirked a little shocked. He kissed Torrie on her lips passionately before dumping his luggage on the floor and carrying her to the couch.

She giggled. "I missed you like crazy baby" she said as he laid her body down on the couch.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" he placed his body on top of hers and made out with her.

"And - I – Had – An – Argument – Kind – Of – With – Trish" Torrie said between her kiss with Randy.

"Nice, nice" Randy replied not really listening to what she was saying. He was more interested in making love with her seen as though he had missed her while he was gone.

"WHAT?!" she screeched pushing him off her body and looking at him with an expressing Randy couldn't read. "You think it's nice that me and Trish had an argument over your asshole of a best friend John Cena?"

"No baby" Randy said looking at his girl. "It's just hard to concentrate when I'm about to have a love session with you, but you and Trish will be back to normal again don't worry" He got up and walked to there bedroom sorting his stuff out from raw. She got up and walked in after him wrapping her arms around him.

"So" she pouted "You're not going to finish the love session off?"

She was so cute, and Randy wanted her more then ever now. With that being said he lifted her up and laid her on their bed giving her just what she wanted and needed.

It had been over an hour since Randy and Torrie had finished off in the bedroom and now Torrie was on the couch in nothing but one of Randy's white shirts and some cute boy shorts, although it was hard to tell she had shorts on seen as though they were that small. She pushed her hair back as she flicked through the channels trying to fins something to watch. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who can be at this time" Torrie said getting up to answer the door. Randy had just gone out plus it couldn't be him anyway as he had a key to his own home.

Torrie opened the door only to see the guy she despised the most. John Cena.

"Can I help you" Torrie said bitterly

"First off put some damn clothes on, secondly not really, I'm looking for Randy" He said just as bitter back to her.

"This is my fucking house Cena so I can wear what the fuck I want, secondly Randy isn't in so fuck off" she tried slamming the door in his face but he put his foot in front.

"Technically this is Randy's house and he asked you to move in, which I think is stupid and" he pushed the door open and walked in making himself comfortable on the couch "Randy knew I was coming so I'm going to wait here for him"

Torrie slammed the door shut and stood in front of John.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't want you here so you can fuck off"

"Who knew former wwe diva and former wwe slut had such a foul mouth on her" John said with a smirk.

"HAH" Torrie chuckled with sarcasm "You're so funny John you really are" she walked into the kitchen getting her cell phone to text randy.

"You know" John said getting up and walking into the kitchen facing her "I really don't know what your problem is with me, can't you except the fact that I'm with Trish and we're in love"

She finished texting Randy before answering him "What you think I hate your guts because you're supposedly in love with Trish? I hate you because you're the biggest player ever and you don't care about anyone but yourself"

"That's deep Tor" John replied looking at her "You don't even fucking know me, yet you judge me! The thing with you, you only listen to one side of every story and the side you listen to is the person who's against me. And you're stupid enough to believe them"

"First off" she said "Don't call me Tor, the only people that can call me that is the people I love and respect and secondly I've seen you do what you do. Treating women like dirt, sleeping with them one after the other. You disgust me"

"Ahh so what you're saying is you wanted me to stay a virgin the rest of my life, am I correct?" he said with sarcasm

He was frustrating her right now. She sat on her kitchen counter.

"No that's not what I'm saying, fuck away, because that's all you seem to do! You ruined a perfectly good friendship between Trish and Ash! That's what I hate about you. You know what; just don't even talk to me John because starting from right now I don't want nothing to do with you."

She was about to walk out of the kitchen when John grabbed her and roughly pulled her towards him. She was inches away from him and for once Torrie was afraid of him because the look in his eyes wasn't a pleasant one. They stared at each other a couple of long seconds before they heard the door open.

"I'm home" they heard Randy say.

John let go of Torrie's arm before turning away. She looked at him a couple of seconds longer before walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Here baby" she put on a smile for the sake of it as he kissed her on her forehead,

"Where's John at?"

Before Torrie could answer that question John came out. He didn't look at Torrie.

"Here man" John said giving his best friend a manly hug "I thought you knew I was coming over dude"

"I totally forgot, but you guys didn't argue or exchange nasty remarks did you?" Randy said looking at John and Torrie.

"Of course not, baby. I think I'm going to bed, you two have fun" Torrie smiled at Randy.

"I'll come and tuck you in" Randy winked at her before walking in front of her towards the bedroom. Before following him she looked at her arm where John had grabbed her and looked at him. He just put his head down as she walked towards him.

"Have a great life John because after today, you don't exist for me" she pushed passed him knocking his shoulders. He grabbed her this time gently and pulled her back towards him.

"You know what I'm glad you said that because from right now… you're absolutely nothing in my eyes" he pushed her back gently before walking off in the kitchen leaving Torrie angrier then ever. She walked to her bedroom and got some sleep.


End file.
